fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DinoTerror
DinoTerror is a 2025 3D horror survival game by Expansion Corporations, Inc. for PC (Steam), Xbox One and Nintendo 3DS. It was rated 16 by the PEGI and M by ESRB due to extreme violence, blood, jumpscares and the inclusion of hyper-realistic firearms. A prequel sequel has been released. An upcoming film is in the works. Story In the future, somewhere near the year 4297, an island has been found. The player's character hears about it, and decides to go on a investigation, using an airplane to safely land on it. Though, it's illegal, and shortly after the character lands on the island, the government arrests the pilot. You must now survive some days on the island, after doing the shocking discovery that there is prehistoric life on the isle, before the navy can bring you home. And so, you are here, alone, with dinosaurs... Gameplay The games controls similarly to Slender: The Eight Pages. A new feature has been added, however: Rifles. The weakest weapon in the game is the pistole; the strongest is the barreled shotgun. If a dino is nearby, a roar can be heard, as well stomping. The objective of the game is to get a hidden treasure consisting of silver, rubies and amethyst, then survive the remaining days. Getting off the island WITHOUT the treasure results in the bad ending, in which the rescue boat sinks due to a Albertonectes swimming against it. If the treasure has been collected, the Albertonectes misses the boat and the unnamed characters get off safely. Getting the bad ending for the first time results in the player getting a "second chance story", in which they can try collecting the treasure for the second time. Failing again results in the airplane that picks up the player getting attacked by Rhamphorhynchus, causing it to crash into the deep sea. There is no third chance, so after that the credits roll. Succeeding however, results in the airplane landing in Belgium safely, ending the game as well, but now with the good ending. There is also an area where the player will have to climb up an mountain, at which point Fierce will constantly headbutt the mountain, causing rocks to fall which have to be avoided. At the top, spyglass can be found, as well a helmet to protect against debris. In the bunkers, players can press the reload button to interact with stuff. Sometimes, the player must solve puzzles. Other times Deinon will trap the player in an maze with Bambiraptors searching for him, or Stenon will play a gruesome version of hide and seek with the player. There is an unlockable Subway Surfers like mode, but with a Indominus rex from Jurassic World chasing after the player. The obstacles are boulders. Controls 3DS *Move - Thumbstick, A, B, Y, X *Swap Weapons - D-Pad *Fire - R *Reload - L *Pause - SELECT *Interact - START *Move Camera - Stylus Xbox One *Move - Left Analog Pad, A, B, Y, X *Move Camera - Right Analog Pad *Swap Weapons - D-Pad *Reload - L1 *Interact - L2 *Fire - R1 *Pause - SELECT, R2, START Characters *Unnamed Protagonist: The main character of the game, who has to survive on Saurisle, an island full of dinosaurs. *Stenon: The main antagonist of the game and an evil Troodon that wants to collect the treasure for himself as well feed the protagonists to his familiy. *Deinon: The evil Deinonychus that wants the treasure as well, but not out of greed. Instead, he wants it to impress the other Raptors so he can become their leader. He has a spiked tail. *Fierce: An evil Gorgosaurs that wants to kill everyone on the island just for fun and sport. He's a cruel, graceless sadistic abuser and a complete monster that never accepts surrender or mercy. Rifles From weak to strong: *Pistole **Can only anesthetize dinosaurs. **Has the most ammo out of all rifles: 90 bullets. *Revolver **Can only anesthetize dinosaurs; they sleep longer than when shot by a pistole. **Ammo: 70 bullets *Normal Carbine **Can only anesthetize big and medium sized dinosaurs; can kill small ones. **Ammo: 75 bullets *Bayonet + Crossbow **Can be used for close combat and long-ranged combat. **Indefinite ammo until the bayonet wears out, at which point there are only 50 more arrows to fire. *Uzi **This weapon is one of the best! **Can kill dinosaurs of any kind, but has only 12 ammo. *Sniper Rifle **Indefinite ammo; is a hidden cheat code in the game. *Barreled Shotgun **Strongest weapon in the game. **40 ammo Dinosaurs Carnivores These hunt the player no matter what. *Troodon: One of them, Stenon, is the main antagonist of the game, as well the fastest dinosaur the player can encounter. It's small to medium sized (1 meter to 2 meters high) and an omnivore. *Compsognathus: Very fast, 1 m high. Omnivore. *Procompsognathus: Just like regular Compsognathus, but with a virulent, baneful bite, resulting in intoxication. *Dromaeosaurus: Usually jumpscares the player from behind. Can kill the player in less than 5 seconds. Usually attacks in groups from 4, making it impossible to escape from (or at least very hard). *Gorgosaurus: 4 m high. Makes stomping noises when nearby. Roars upon seeing the player. Not very fast, but not very slow either. *Eustreptospondylus: Same as Gorgosaurus, but is faster. *Spinosaurus: The largest (terrestrial) carnivore EVER. Is fast and will kill your tamed dinosaurs, if you have any. Neutral These only attack when provoked. *Ichtyovenator: Another spinosaurid, this one mostly eats fish. If the player steals fish or shoots on it, however, it becomes aggressive and behaves like Spinosaurus, but faster. *Dracorex: A pachycephalosaurid that rams into the player when shot, transpiercing and impaling their heart, killing the player. Tamable Luckly, you are not entirely alone. You can tame some dinos and turn them into an domestic animal... or use them for combat. *Ankylosaurs: Ankylosaurs of all kind can be tamed, but attack when nervous or shot. The weakest are Scelidosaurus and Bienosaurus Crichtoni, the strongest are Edmontonia, Gastonia, Euoplocephalus and, of course, Ankylosaurus himself. They can be tamed by giving them plants. They protect you and attack enemies. *Deinonychus: Can be tamed by giving them "fresh flesh". They companion you with a group consisting of 2-7 Deinonychus. They attack enemies upon sight, as well passive dinosaurs. They need meat, however. Not feeding them for too long results in their death. *Alxasaurus: If tamed, it'll attack enemies with it's 40 cm claws. If shot, it'll kill the player. Passive These never attack and are just there for decoration. *Brachiosaurus: Always eating. Can still murder the player however, by accidentally stomping on them. A more dangerous version, the Giraffatitan, exists. *Fabrosaurus: Just walks around. Can be fed for extra points. *Ornithomimosaurs: Ornithomimosaurs of any kind appear in the game. Without DLC, they just run off when encountering the player, if ignored they're eating plants. With DLC, they can be played as. The Struthiomimidae is very fast and can easily outrun dinos but are tired out after 12 seconds and cannot attack. Deinocheiridae and Garudimimidae can attack, but are slowpokes. DLC *Ornithomimosaurs: See above *Rex Pack: Adds a Tyrannosaurus in the game, as well multiplayer in which the Tyrannosaurus is controlled by P1 and has to kill P2, P3 & P4, who in turn need to outrun the T-Rex while shooting him with with somniferous, narcotic rays to make it fall into a deep slumber. *Triple Trouble: Adds Triceratops in the game, as well Pachycephalosaurus. They see the player as egg thieves, so they attack upon sight. They have an unique death animation: Instead of falling on the ground, their head gets blown off. *Velopack: Practically the same as the Rex Pack, but with Velociraptors, as well harder as all raptors have to fall asleep at the same time, else they'll be awoken by their teammates. *Another Isle: Adds a new island in the game with brand new dinosaurs, as well non-dinosaur creatures ! *Acropack: Just like Rex Pack and Velopack, but with an Acrocanthosaurus instead. He has to be shot by the somniferous rays for 60 seconds. *New Weapons Pack: Adds a about-sledge and a laser gun in the game. *Hesperornis Pack: Adds the Hesperornis in the game, which can be tamed, but will not follow the player outside of the large ponds on the island. It can appear in every pond and it's way of aiding the player is by upgrading his stats, as well give fish, which can be given to raged Ichtyovenators, at which point the Ichtyovenator(s) leave the player alone. *Rise of the Departed: There are now zombie dinosaurs. They can not be killed, just avoided. Acknowledgements Credit to Yoshifraga97 for the logos and boxarts. Reception The game got mixed to positive reception. *Sr. Wario: 75% *Solarrion: 90% (I think it was him) *KinglerMaster: 91% Similarities to other games *Dino Crisis and Dino Stalker: Dino Crisis (Sega Dreamcast, 1999) and Dino Stalker (PlayStation 2, 2002) both feature dinosaurs and firearms just like DinoTerror. *Slender: The Arrival: Slender: The Arrival (Microsoft Windows, Xbox Live Arcade) also features jumpscares AND is a horror survival game. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Dinosaurs Game Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Original Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Expansion Corporations, Inc. Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:2025 Category:3D Games Category:Survival Games Category:Rated D CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games